Blue Lantern
by Moon16279
Summary: Gabriellla Stewart, Blue Lantern and Great Granddaughter of Green Lantern and Hawk girl. For weeks she's been secretly helping The Legion of Superheroes with there mission until she's caught and eventually joins the team. Things aren't going that smoothly though. Visions of something dark and evil wants her dreams at night and it only wants on thing. Brie.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: 1

They say that hope can keep life going strong, that without it we would have nothing left. For me that statement couldn't be anymore true. As a Blue Lantern our power is powered by hope. Unfortunately I have not reached my full power and can only do so much with my hope ring, but it occasionally make me weak. My name is Gabriella Stewart, I am the Blue Lantern of earth and the first one in over a thousand years to be precise, since the Green Lantern usually handle this district but it was thankfully handled to me since being my home planet. I've been here for at least two weeks without any run-ins with the infamous Legion of Superheroes. It's not that I'm afraid of them or anything I just don't think I belong with a team. There are times though when I would help them with something of their missions without their knowing though. Little did I know that today everything would change.

It seemed like a normal day in New Metropolis as I was walking in my civilian clothes; I wore a tight burgundy striped dress with a short back jacket over it and black ankle boots. My skin was mocha caramel colored; my hair was the color of black and reached my shoulders that went down in waves, and dark brown eyes. The day seemed nice enough for a walk as I headed for the park when suddenly a blood curdling scream as I whipped around to face the source only to be faced with the reason of the scream. There was a giant purple tentacle monster, its tentacles were slimy and seemed to ooze every time it moved leaving a trail almost. It had one penetrating eyeball that shot lazers. Just as I was about to attack it the Legion suddenly appeared. Not wanting to get in the way I hid behind the tree incase they needed my help. For a while the Legion were beating it until the monster started to throw fireballs with its tentacles. Half of the Legion was down and just as the monster was about to attack Triplet Girl I decide to make myself known as my outfit changed to my black skirt and blue lantern shirt with black gloves, knee length boots with heels and a black domino mask now showing my newly changed blue eyes as I formed a shield around Triplet Girl making the attack bounce back onto the monster. Not wasting time I flew over to the monster.

"Hey ugly! Why don't you pick on somebody a little more challenging!"

This seemed to make it mad as it threw it's attacks on me as I quickly dodged throwing my own as I made a giant bazooka gun and fired it continuously but only to distract him giving the Legion to have time to get back on their feet. Good. When the monster wasn't looking Lightning Lad and TimberWolf began attacking it but only resulted to make it only more angry as a flaming tentacle came up from behind them, they wouldn't be fast enough to move away as I flew over and used myself to push them out of the way as I took a direct hit, my lower abdominal was bursting with intense pain from the burn as blood covered my hand.

"You should get you away from this." Said TimberWolf.

"I'm fine." I said

I resumed fighting being careful to not hurt my abdominal more. It only took five minutes for us to finally take down the monster as I shot abeam taking out its eye making it blind and easier to take down and destroy. The police helped with the cleanup and seeing as there was nothing left to do I decide to try and make my escape (try being the key word here) when the form of Brainiac 5 blocked me. Crap.

"Thank you for your assistance with the creature. May I ask who you are?" He asked politely but I knew he wanted to know what my true intentions were and it didn't take long before the whole Legion was they're circling me. Well there go my plans of going unnoticed as I let out a sigh.

" I'm Blue Lantern and that's all you need to know. "I said my eyes intent with seriousness "Now if you excuse me I'm leaving." I said as I began to float up when my abdominal started to ache making me momentarily lose my concentration and lower myself to the ground.

"Your hurt." Said Saturn Girl as she tried to take a look at my injury to find it bleeding profusely. I was loosing blood fast and I needed to get to my lantern and recharge I had already used too much energy already.

"I don't need any help really I'll be fine I just need time to heal. I said but I could tell she could see through my lies and I could feel myself weakening by the second and I was fading fast as my knees nearly gave out from under me when strong arms brought me to a warm chest as I was face to face with TimberWolf.

"You've already lost too much blood already let us help you." He said but I'm a stubborn person and didn't like for people to see me hurt as I conjured up a hand to separate us, as I was able to float a few feet in the air.

"I don't need any help I've been at this a lot longer than you all have and I've been here for several weeks even helping you guys out with this fighting!" I Shouted as I shot across the skies not waiting for a comeback sure I knew it was rude but it was better that I worked solo, but it didn't take long before I felt weak again TimberWolf was right I had lost too much blood as my surroundings started to get hazy, my body began to drop as I could feel the air rushing to my face. Than I couldn't feel the air anymore as gentle arms held me as Saturn Girl's voice rang out. " I got you. Just hang in there." She said as I felt familiar hands on me the only glimpse I saw was the Legion HQ before darkness consumed me. Ah hell.

Hey guys new story hope you like it please R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

I awoke to sound of voices (really loud if I do say so myself).

My back felt stiff against the cold bed as the scene from earlier replayed in my head and I knew that I was inside Legion HQ. Deciding that it would be better if they didn't know I was awake just yet and being nosey I listened to there conversation which just so happened to be about me aren't I just a lucky girl. Sarcasm noted.

"The Blue Lantern Corps just like it's sister corps The Green Lantern Corps protect planets all over the galaxy each lantern has a home world from which they come from that is their specific sector this is Earth's." Said Brainiac

"So she's here to help protect Earth which is great and all but how come this is our first time were meeting her?" Asked Triplet Girl.

"Apparently she's been helping us for weeks now without us knowing, the scanners showed her in the background helping us with some of our missions. She wanted to not interact with us for some reason, but we must wait for her to regain consciousness to ask any more questions. Saturn Girl were you able to find anything from her mind." Said Brainiac. " Nothing. No matter what I try a block is set so I can't enter inside her mind and she even set up mental traps so she's able to handle psychic abilities." She said with a sigh.

It was true I had been taught early on at Odym the home planet of The Blue Lanterns; meditations was the key there but was also a pain in the ass sometimes when I'd rather just hit things and get it over with. After awhile they soon left leaving me all alone as I waited a good minute just incase before I jumped out of the med bed I laid on as I headed toward the mini sink in the room with a mirror as I let out a sigh of relief that my costume was in place after I passed out as I checked out my stomach to find a small white gauze on it as I peeled it off to see my wound completely heeled. One of the perks of being a Blue Lantern is our advanced healing skill. Taking a quick look at my surroundings I tried to find a possible exit beside using the front door, luckily there was an air vent that was just my size as I quickly flew up and carefully used my ring to unscrew the vent shaft and slip in and slip the shaft back into place. The ventilation shaft was cramped and filled with dust and potential cobwebs.

This was not the greatest of ideas I've had but if it got me out of here I would try anything, even if I had no idea where I was going. I could hear voices further down as I looked through one of the open vents to see the Legionaires who still seemed to be on the topic of me. (Than again could you blame them I did just show up out of nowhere saving their super hero assess.) "Dude did you see how she was able to knock down that monster without any help she's definitely Legion material." Said Chameleon Boy. "Not to mention she's smoking hot!" Said Lightning Lad. I couldn't help but give a small chuckle that luckily no one heard me, my eyes couldn't help but find Timber Wolf and I couldn't help but feel a deep connection to him for some reason almost like I was being pulled into him.

Than those topaz eyes locked on my hiding place as if he felt me and I prayed with everything in me that I hadn't been found out and that, he can't see through the air vent. Just as I was sure I was caught Bouncing Boy ran into the room. "Guys she's gone!" "What do you mean gone?!" Shouted Lightning Lad.

" I mean that she escaped from the infirmary and is probably somewhere still in HQ. Brainy wants her brought back so we can convince her to join us." Said Bouncing Boy as I could see determination etched on their faces as the followed Bouncing Boy out of the room to search the other parts of the tower. Not even wasting a second after they left I quickly jumped out of the vent landing on the balls of my feet as I started headed for the door that led to the outside when a giant chest blocked my way as I looked up to the eyes of Superman X who looked even more imposing in person as his eyes seemed to look into my very soul and than I could feel that connection again that happened with Timber Wolf and I could feel the pulling intensify by just being this close. "You know for someone so short you cause a lot of problems." He said with an arrogant smirk, ok I changed my mind he's no longer on my good side he was officially an asshole now and I was going to knock that stupid smirk off of his face. "Well you don't look like you can pack a punch either." I said as I smirked when he scowled at me "the only way your leaving is if you prove that theory little girl." He said

"Oh really?' I said.

"Give me your best shorty." He said that smirk returning full force.

Calling me short was the last straw. I hated to be called short even if I was. Pretending to turn away as I did a flip kick to his face making him momentarily stumble as I dislocated his arm hearing a satisfied cry of pain, finally using my ring I lifted him up and created a giant bat as I swung it so hard that his body broke through the wall sending him flying out of the tower and somewhere into the city bellow with a satisfied crash. 'A home run for the majors for sure.' Flying out of the exit with intense speed I was finally out but just as I was about to let out a long sigh of relief I could feel an oh- too familiar telepath trying to get into my head.

"What do you want?" I said not bothering to turn around knowing that she was behind me. (Creepy telepath mad ninja moves to be exact.) " Just to talk I promise." She said as she floated in front of me as I let out a sigh knowing that she really only wanted to talk. "Fine but make it fast I have somewhere to be." It wasn't a lie I had to get home and recharge my ring as I could already feel its power draining from today's events. " Why is this the first time were meeting you in person when you have helped us so much in the past?" " I'm just doing my job to help others and when I saw you guys in trouble I just felt like helping out." I said. " So why not join us, you can help even more people that way." She said pleadingly but my mind had already been made up I worked better solo and a team would only slow me down.

"Times up pinkie. Thanks for the offer but you guys are better off without me. See ya around "

Not leaving her any chance to talk I flew away as fast as I could though I could still here her calling after me I ignored her and didn't stop flying until I was in a alley behind the roof of my apartment. Changing back into my civilian clothes I headed out of the alley and headed into my apartment building and into the nearby elevator. I lived in a penthouse suite of the top floor. The ceiling was a sturdy plastered wood with a circular dome to hold the lighting for the fire pit, while dark grey couches surrounded it, there was two bathrooms, a kitchen, and an upstairs for the bedroom. The best part of my whole place though was my balcony that had an amazing view of New Metropolis that would leave you speechless. Heading upstairs I went into my room and went into my closet, moving back some clothes to show my hidden safe. Putting in the combination I opened the safe to take out my lantern.

Taking off my necklace I opened it up to reveal a Green Lantern ring the same ring of my Great great grandfather who was even part of The Justice League with the original Superman. I'm the only living lantern in my family. My mother raised me for sixteen years until she died of a strange disease, as for my father I never knew the guy and my mother never talked about him and whenever I asked about him she would just change the subject so as far as I know he's dead to me too. I was alone on earth. When my ring was finally done charging I put the other ring back into my necklace, and the lantern into it's safe as I headed to the kitchen to make myself some food.

Fighting had taken a lot of my energy from me and I needed to get it back as I looked inside my fridge I found some leftover Chinese food putting it in the microwave. Going back to the fridge for a glass of water I could hear the distinct sound of tapping on glass; scratch that several tapping. Exiting out of my kitchen I walked across my living room to my covered windows as I opened the blinds what I saw instantly made my heart sink. Some people just don't know when to give up. Flying in front of my window was the Legion all of them nearly surrounded my whole building. I immediately began to panic. 'How did they manage to find me?' As if on cue Brainiac held up a remote that had a blinking dot. Opening up my window fury in my veins I shouted at them. "YOU BUGGED ME!" Brainiac being mostly responsible stepped forward as if to ease the situation. "I'm sorry but we just had to come. We need you on the team." He said. "Well I don't need any of you I was doing just fine on my own without you so just leave." As I started to close my blinds a hand reached out and stopped it. Timber Wolf's eyes held mine and I swear I saw something flash in them; his hand slowly crept to mine and gave it a slow tender caress. "Just give us one day. Just one day to prove you belong with us." My heart was racing those eyes of his so fiery and deep lured me in and was breaking my resolve. "Fine tomorrow, noon, Legion HQ. Now leave or I'll make you leave." Timber Wolf nodded and gave my hand one last squeeze before he left along with the other Legionnaire's except for one very pissed off Superman X.

Ah shit.

My blood seemed to still as he floated his way over to me a menacing smirk on his face. "Gotta admit you pack a good punch. For a little girl." He said, my anger was rising when he was suddenly an inch apart from my face his voice was low and husky, as he whispered, "Can't wait to see what else you have in store." He said as he leaned back as he swooshed past me in a flash. I was melting, oh he had me melting and he knew it my inside were nothing but a pile of goo. How could two men so different yet irresistible cause such a stir in me like no others. Letting out a long over do groan I couldn't believe I had agreed to try out the Legion tomorrow. With all of today's events I was staring to get a migraine. Maybe some Sleep will help me I definitely need it for tomorrow.

 **Hey Guys sorry for the late post I will try to update again maybe later on today if I can Thank You so Much for reading the story and your amazing reviews please tell everyone all about it.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up around nine my body never left the couch and I still had the clothes from yesterday on me. Not wasting time I grabbed a quick shower and instantly raced to my closet for something to wear (not like I was trying to impress them or anything but still). Picking out a pair of black wedges, a pair of camouflage high wasted pants, a white crop top with a red cardigan sweater. My outfit seemed to hug my curves in all the right places and if I do say so myself I do look pretty good. Not like I was trying to impress them or anything. Right? Right?! My inner dialogue though was going to have to wait because I was so going to be late. So I rushed out of my apartment building and ran to Legion HQ luckily I only lived only three blocks away. The door looked more imposing than I thought it was I stood mere inches from it, the feeling of doubt ran through my veins. ' What if this was a mistake?' 'What if I wasn't the person they think I am?' No they want me in there little club because I have so much potential to help people, plus it was only for one day to look at there operation. Not like I was considering joining them.

Without anymore regret I knocked on the door, not even a second later the door burst opens to nearly hit me in the face as Triplet Girl runs out the door a smile so bright that it could nearly blind a person. Her hugs were much worse as she spit herself apart just to hug me nearly crushing my spine. "You're here." They said simultaneously. "H-hi." I said trying to gasp air. " Oops sorry." She said before she became hole again. "Come in let me show you around." Grabbing my hand she dragged me all over the tower. Triplet Girl was actually pretty cool when she wasn't talking my ear off, turns out we had a lot in common.

"Sooo what do you think so far?"

"It's cool I guess but like I told you earlier I don't think this is for me. Being a Blue Lantern all I've ever had, as a team is the other Lanterns on Odym. So being apart of the Legion is something I don't really know."

Triplet Girl looked at me sadness etched on her face. "Don't worry about it we've all been there. Hell the whole Legion was made from people trying to be on a team. Laughter bubbled out of me. A real laugh something I haven't heard in so long that it was almost foreign to my ears. "Now that you've got all your chuckles in there's only one last stop on our wonderful tour." She said. Dragging me once again we arrived at the main room the area was completely filled with decorations of all kind and a banner saying: 'Please join the team! We have Cupcakes!' Surprise covered my face that they would go through so much just to get me to join the Legion.

Never had total strangers done anything like this for me. "What do you think nice, right? I did most of the work." Said a very cocky Lightning Lad, which earned him a slap over the head by Saturn Girl. "It's amazing you didn't have to go through all this trouble for me. I still haven't even decided if I want to join. I said. "We know but we just want to show how we appreciate the help you have given us even if you don't join." Said Saturn Girl. "But you should totally join I mean you're an actual Blue Lantern! We've never encountered any of the others of the intergalactic rainbow." Said Bouncing Boy. It was probably better if they didn't meet the other 'intergalactic rainbow' as Bouncing Boy put it except for Green. Green is good. I even know someone who's in the green lantern and a descendant like me from a past lantern. "I don't think is such a good idea." I said. " C'mon you deserve to be here with us. Please?" Said Triplett girl as she split into her other half's just to give me a sad puppy dog look. Looking around for any sign of help I was left with none as they all gave me the same look. The need of wanting to just say yes to their offer was just so tempting. But I was stubborn and wanted to stand with my decision to not join. "Sorry guys but I can't join it's not for me." I said disappointed clear on there faces even Triplet Girl looked heartbroken that made me feel bad. Not saying a word I began to fly out of there knowing that my visit here was officially over when suddenly a shrill alarm sounded off making everyone on high alert. Brainy being the closest began to type furiously on the keys as an image of the Fatal Five appeared on the screen as they were attacking the city extremely close to my apartment. "Were going to need any available member on the scene. Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, Colossal Boy, Timber Wolf and Superman X you're with me. The rest of you help as many people evacuate as soon as possible. As for Blue Lantern-." Before he could finish I was out of there and heading toward the Fatal Five; like hell I was going to sit on the sidelines if they wrecked my place. It only took a second before the Legion was right behind me. "Thought you weren't interested on working on a team." Said Superman a knowing smirk on his face. "On this one I might just reconsider." I said. The Fatal Five was causing chaos when we arrived on the scene; it wasn't before long that we were having a good old fashion hero vs. villain brawl. Me I decided to go big or go home so I attacked Emerald Empress making plasma beams at her as she easily dodged. "A Blue Lantern how interesting I've heard how powerful you are. Tell me what are you doing with the Legion when you could work for me. She said mockingly as she aimed her eye at me. "No thanks Queenie I'm not really in the evil villain business so you're shit out of luck." Putting up a shield I managed to block her attacks. " I think you'll find that I can be very persuasive." She said as she managed to break my shield her eye shot a hypnotic beam at me. My mind was completely taken over, I couldn't think for myself, my body was no longer my own as Persuader began to pick up my body and drag me away from the team. I could hear shouts of the others calling my name. Persuader continued to carry me until I was thrown on the ground due to Superman X slamming into Persuader. "Fight back." He shouted at me a part of me registered what he was saying but there was nothing I could do. My body began to move on it's own as I began to walk towards the Empress my face just an inch from her and that eye. " Now to erase those memories of the Legion so you can be fully mine." A sinister smile on her face as I could feel the eye inside my head. Something happened as Empress let out a shriek as though she had seen a ghost but whatever it was it had managed to let me break free of her control. My eyes fixated on her scared form as I let out my pent up rage and blasted her sending her off her feet, as she lay unconscious on the ground. " Nighty, night greenie. Now let's make sure you don't make a big fuss when you wake up from your nap. I was back in the game as I helped the others with the rest of The Fatal Five. Gathering all five members together I created a giant net and managed to trap them.

"Who's the helpless one now?" I said tauntingly at Emerald Empress who only gave me a sly grin.

" We'll see about that I'm not finished with you just yet. Gabriella." In a flash they were all gone. The looming fear of how she knew me shocked me to my core but it was going to have to wait for another day. Exhaustion was a dear friend that I would gladly welcome when I finally reach my warm cozy bed. I was so changed that I changed back to my civilian clothes. "You okay there?" Asked Superman X. "Yeah I'll live, thanks for the save back there." "No problem figured you owed me for throwing me out of a building" I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I only managed to walk a few feet before my knees gave out a little, familiar furry arms cradled me close to their chest as I looked up to see Timber Wolf give me a half irritated and half happy look in those gorgeous topaz eyes of his. "We really have to stop meeting like this." I said as he merely rolled his eyes but a tiny small lit up his face before he looked up at Superman X. A look I didn't recognize passed between them. "I got her from here. You should go see about the others." He said. You could practically feel the testosterone in the air it didn't help that I could feel that weird connection getting stronger since both of them were so close. "Right. Guess I'll see you around." He said before he flew off. "I'm feeling ok now so you can just take me to my apartment." He game a slight wince before he said "yeah… about that." In a flash I looked to the direction of my apartment, though I should say what was left of it. The building was completely demolished pieces were sprawled everywhere. "What the hell happened?!" I shouted " Validus sort of blasted some of it when we were fighting." Said Lightning Lad trying to not look at my seething face. Looking at all the damages I could see my lantern sticking out through the rubble completely intact of course. "Great. I'm going to have to find a new place." I said, "You may not have to." Said Timber Wolf knowing smirk growing on his face as the others soon had similar smirks. Oh no. "There is a place completely rent free." Said Superman X "Amazing view and facilities." Said Lightning Lad. "Wonderful neighbors." Said Brainy "There's only one catch." Said Saturn Girl. Ah hell.

Half an hour and a fully charged ring later I was standing in front of all the Legion Members. Nerves wracking my body as Saturn Girl stood before me a black box revealing to be my legion ring and belt. "It's time to make it official." She said as I hesitantly put on the flight ring next to my lantern ring, and slipped the belt on my waist. "Hold out your left hand and say the Oath. Gathering up my courage I said the oath.

"To the Legion of Superheroes, I make this solemn pledge to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionaires in times of peril, and keep their secrets safe. I am Blue Lantern."

Cheers filled the air as I was engulfed in the warm and loving embrace of my new teammates. Triplet Girl was more than overjoyed as all three of her bear hugged me. It was nice. There was a welcomed party of course and I was able to meet some other Legion Members as well. Even had more conversations with Superman X and Timber Wolf though not with them together. Both of their male prides would never allow that

(and yes that connection still happened I just ignored it, really, really, hard.)

But as I lay in my new bed, in my new room I couldn't help but think about the incident from earlier with The Fatal Five.

What had Emerald Empress seen?

How did she know my name?

And why did have a feeling that there was a darkness just looming around the corner. Watching. Waiting to pounce like a predator does for its prey.

I tried not thinking about it as I drifted of to sleep hoping that if I just close my eyes it would all go away.

That, there is no boogeyman out to get me. Yet you can only lie to yourself for so long before you realize that the truth is more dangerous and deadlier and there's no way out.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been nearly a month since I've joined the Legion and so far things have been good, I've even become more adjusted to being part of a team. Though there were times I had to go on a mission with either Timber Wolf or Superman X and felt that damn connection again which seemed to get stronger. It had even gotten to the point where I could just think about them and knows where they are.

It was frustrating to say the least. But little did I know my life was about to get more complicated. I had just come from a stressful mission and was completely exhausted that I had to practically carry myself to my room. I was ready for some nice comforting dreams but I guess fate had a different plan. A giant wall blocked me. "You should watch where you're going." The talking wall known as Superman said with a mug smirk on his stupid face. " Too tired to even care right now." Trying to move past him but he only continued to follow me instead.

"Why are you still following me shouldn't you be doing something more important." My frustration growing the longer I was being kept from sleeping, didn't people know that sleep was important to me? "I'm making sure you don't get yourself hurt." He said making me laugh. "Just because I'm tired does not mean-" I was cut off as I tripped on my feet and just when you think it couldn't get anymore embarrassing I had to be saved by him as I was lifted into a strong chest my feet no longer touching the ground no I was officially being carried like a damsel. " Told ya." He said. I didn't have to look up to know there was a shit-eating grin on his face. " Just shut up and carry me to my room already." And he did and by the time we got there I was nearly fast asleep by the time he set me down by my door.

"Thanks."

"No problem it's my job to help the damsel in distress." He said, as a remark was ready to come out only to be stopped short as he placed a stray curl to put behind my ear. The connection seemed to spring back again as his face was leaning closer and closer to mine, my heart beating faster in my chest in anticipation and nerves. His face leaning so close that I could feel the heat radiating off of him. It was close, so close to touch when Triplet Girl's door opened

" Hey Blue do you have any-." Her eyes looking to our current position.

"Am I interrupting something?" She said her eyes going from me to Kell. "No I was just leaving." He said as he backed away from me and down to the end of the hall, as I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. As Triplet Girl ran towards me practically jumping up and down. "Tell me everything I want complete details!"

"Fine but first Phantom Girl should come out first." As if on cue Phantom Girl appeared as she floated over to us. Sorry but I couldn't help it but you have to tell us everything!" She said. "Tomorrow I will but I really need to get some sleep." I said as they tried to say more but I already closed my door. When I get to my bed almost instantaneously I fell asleep.

But even in my dreams trouble seems to follow.

Darkness surrounded me, the only light came blood covered moon. The ground was upturned and filled with rubble everywhere as I continued to walk aimlessly around I came to what looked liked a castle it looked very similar to a place that I read in a book on Odym. A part of me was screaming to get the hell out of there, the other was curious. So like those girls in the horror movies I went in. It was only a dream it couldn't hurt me right? The inside was even creepier than the outside and it looked almost tribal. The sound of chanting drew my attention as I made my way closer to the sound, the chanting grew louder until I reached a door with different markings but one stood out the most than the others and I could feel my blood run cold at the sight of it. They're hanging in the middle of the markings as the symbol of the Black Lanterns. Fear gripped me I should have run I should have turned the other way and woke the hell up but I had come this far and I wasn't leaving now. Opening the door I stepped inside and was lead to what looked like a throne room. That's when I saw it a lone figure covered in black flames, I could hear it the chanting like a low hum at first but was gradually growing. I could feel something dark emanating from the figure but also a familiarity of sorts. "W-who are you?" I asked nervously wishing that my voice sounded stronger.

"Come to me and you will see. Come to me Gabriella" It said as the figure grew bigger and bigger until it surrounded me in darkness. I began to panic as the air was leaving making it harder to breathe. Screaming I was now screaming for any help for any hope.

"No stop it! Please!" The sounds of my screams continued as I woke up in a cold sweat. My heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest at any moment; then I heard banging from my door as I hurriedly went over and opened it to find Kell-El and Timber Wolf.

"Are you ok? " They both shouted, "I-I'm fine I just had a bad dream is all." I said and both looked relieved than looked at each other realizing that they were both there. The glares were on full display as they both continued their intense staring match.

"So… I'm going to go back to bed so you two can continue your pissing contest." I said as I started to head back inside my room when a hand caught mine and turned me around to face them again. "Are you sure you're alright you look a little spooked out."

Said Kell-El and truthfully I was and I didn't know exactly what to make of that dream.

"I'll be fine nothing like some good old sleep might help." I said putting on a fake smile hoping that they would believe it and apparently Kell did but Timber Wolf was a different story. Not wanting to explain anymore I said goodnight closing the door in their faces and headed back to my room.

Lying in my bed I couldn't even sleep out of fear that I would have that dream again. That thought alone made chills down my spine. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a soft knock on my door. "Gabriella are you up?" Said Timber Wolf as I made my way over to the door again and opened it to find Timber Wolf staring down at me with a concerned expression on his face. "Figured you might need someone to talk to." He said as he walked into my room and looked around and I just realized he was shirtless as I stared at his well-toned muscles even if they were furry. And oh my damn I was drooling! It didn't help that damn connection was getting stronger and made me think of the incident in the hall earlier with Kell-El. I was too wrapped up in my own thoughts to even notice Timber Wolf was talking to me. "Sorry what were you saying?" I asked "I said what aren't you telling me about your dream." He said as his tone of voice turned very serious and I couldn't help it I couldn't go on not telling somebody so told him about my dream and he was quiet while I was talking until I was done. "We should probably go to Saturn Girl she'll probably know what to and tell you what your dream is about." He said as he started moving towards the door but I reached out and stopped him.

"Can it wait till tomorrow please? I just really want some sleep." I said pleading as he let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine, but first thing in the morning your going to see Saturn Girl. Understood." He said as he gave me a look that gave me no room to argument as I quickly nodded. "Good now go to sleep I'll stay in here to make sure you don't have another nightmare." He said as he grabbed a nearby pillow and blanket and laid down on the couch as I climbed into my bed. After a few minutes I finally went asleep I should have known it wasn't going to be easy. Sometime during the night I could feel the familiar darkness surrounding me watching me like a predator does with its prey. Shivers went down my spin as I could feel it coming closer until it suddenly stopped and I felt something warm embrace me and almost engulf me with it's warmth.

I felt safe and protected.

There were no dreams that night and I was glad and before I knew it morning had come. The suns rays woke me from me from my slumber. My eyes were blurry at first as they began to adjust to my surroundings, trying to stretch I felt myself being weighed down by something. Hold up! Didn't I go to bed **alone**! Turning to my side I was greeted by the face of a sleeping Timber Wolf and I felt my face start to blush at how close we are before I start to wake him up. "Timber Wolf…Timber Wolf…" I chanted before I got annoyed and yelled. " **BRIM**!" He immediately woke up and pinned me down on the bed. I was still for a moment as I looked into his ember colored eyes and they almost looked wild for a second before they took a look of realization.

"I'm sorry."

"No it's my fault."

We both started to say, my cheeks began to blush as I realized how close he was and to make matters worse that connection began to hum once again. I could feel those eyes on mine. There was something behind them a mixture of happiness and something else I didn't know. Slowly he began to lean in and I gradually did the same no longer trying to fight this feeling, no hesitation. His lips were on mine and it felt like my body was on fire. It felt amazing; he tasted so good as our tongues soon battled for dominance. Our passion continued to grow as Timber Wolf had me practically against the wall his large hands caressed every inch of my body as his mouth began to trail kisses down my neck and I couldn't hold back the low moan that escaped me as I brought his lips back to mine my hands curling into his long silky mane. This was too good we needed to stop and we needed to do it before we do something stupid. But it felt right and too good to stop but thankfully there was a knock on my door and we instantly pulled apart. "Blue wake up! Saturn Girl wants to see you." Said Triplet Girl, my breathing was coming out in ragged gasps as I cleared my throat and answered. "I-I'll be right there." "Are you ok you sound weird?" She asked concerned. "I'm fine." I said hopefully I sounded more convincing the second time. "Alright" She said as she left and I let out a sigh of relief and looked over to Timber Wolf who was on the other side of the room. "I should probably go." He said, as I merely nodded not completely trusting my voice. Timber Wolf, no Brim looked at me one last time with those ember colored eyes of his and there was a looked that flashed in them that primal urge to continue where we left off that both excited and frightened me at the same time. Than without a word he headed out my door.

It took me a while but I had finally gotten dressed and headed towards Saturn Girls room. It only took me a minute as I stood in front of Saturn Girls room as I hesitantly knocked. "It's open." She said as I opened her sliding door to find Saturn Girl meditating in the middle of the room. "I had a feeling you wanted to talk to me about something." She said as she gestured for me to sit down on a mat as well. I don't know why I was nervous she was just here to help what harm could it do for her to help me. "There is something it's about a dream I had." I said as I began to explain my dream, the darkness that wanted to swallow me whole I even shared the little bit about Brim and Kell but not the incident in my room (I'm not willing to open that can of worms).

"This connection you have is very interesting indeed and as for your dream I would like to try to look into your mind and see if I can help." She said as I nodded this might not be the best idea but it was the only option we had. She placed her hands on my head and closed her eyes as I did as well. Letting my barriers down she was freely allowed to enter my mind. "Now concentrate focus on what you remember from the dream." She said as images flashed through my mind. The blood red moon, the castle, and even the mark of the Black Lanterns. It all seemed to go well until the figure surrounded in darkness and black flames appeared. "You are not welcomed here telepath leave at once!" He said as darkness descended on Saturn Girl as I tried to help her get away from it. "He's too strong you have to block him out Blue!" She shouted before the darkness completely consumed her and she was gone. "Now do you see my dear the weak must make way for the strong like us. Join me and together we shall rule the universe. All you have to do is come to me." He said as he reached out a shadowed hand to me, and a part of me couldn't help but want to go to him as if I knew him. Then almost as if possessed my legs started to walk towards the hand. "No I don't want this. Stop it! Please! WHO ARE YOU!" I shouted as I tried and tried but my efforts were growing futile, it was only supposed to be a simple vision so why couldn't I wake up? We were almost an inch apart when my ring started to glow a bright luminescent blue with so much hope it was incredible. I could hear the figure screaming as the light became brighter to the point that I was blinded. "Gabriella can you hear me?" Said a frantic Saturn Girl as I groggily opened my eyes to look at my surroundings. I was back in Saturn Girl's room. My vision was still a bit hazy as I tried to sit in an upright position. "I'm alright." I said. God I wished that were really true. I tried standing up with much aid from Saturn Girl otherwise my ass would be eating some nice fresh carpet for my tum-tum (sooo not tasty). "I've never felt anything that powerful before that was able to push me out of someone else's mind." She said worry written clear on her face. "So in other words I'm screwed." I said.

"No you're not at all. When you were down and I thought you might have been gone your necklace started glowing and it felt as if it's power alone was fueling you." She said and I couldn't help but stare down at my necklace and opened it to show her the glowing Green Lantern ring. "My mother always believed that my great grand-father was still in this ring, like a tiny part of his spirit is in here. I guess she was right." I chuckled lightly as I wiped down a few tears that threatened to fall. "Your great grandfather was John Stewart. He was one of the founding members of the Justice League." She said. "Yeah he even new Superman. My mom was never a lantern and I never knew my dad so this is all I have to remind me of both." I said as she put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "I'm sure they're both proud of you." She said as she smiled and I couldn't help but smile back, but our little bonding moment was ruined when our communicators started ringing and Brainy's voice came on. "Blue Lantern and Saturn Girl report to the debriefing room immediately." He said as we both headed over to the briefing room where Brainy was sitting in front of his computer while Lightning Lad and Superman X were off to the side. "Good your both here, now we only have to wait for the other two." He said "What other two?" I asked and as if on queue the door behind me opened to reveal Phantom Girl.

"Sorry were late it took wolf boys haircut took a lot longer than expected." She said as she moved over to reveal Timber Wolf only with a whole different look and **hot damn** he looked he looked even sexier than before. His long silky black mane was cut short to wear it was spiky at the top (think Taylor Lautner hair), his orange suit looked the same only with a short black leather jacket, and black fingerless gloves that exposed his long sharp claws. His topaz eyes that I loved so much made a fire deep inside my belly and I could feel the connection pulsating along with just the imagination of what I could do with him alone given another chance. "You're drooling." Whispered Saturn Girl as Phantom Girl giggled. Shit I was I was officially a horn dog. I tried to look at anything but him only to meet the emerald eyes of Superman who had an amused smirk on his face and I swear something flash in those depths making the connection spring to life once more. Can I get no break from these two gorgeous men and have real regular problems like a normal person cause this shit isn't normal. I swear I couldn't be anymore thankful as my little inner tirade was over and Brainy has begun to debrief us. "Now that were all here we can go over the new mission. There is going to be a peace summit on the planet Than agar between the Thanagarians and the Gordanians who have both been at war for a long time. The ambassador of Thanagar asked us to go and investigate. He believes that someone is trying to stop the peace summit and start another war." He said. I had known all too well of the war, my great grand mother Shayera Hol also known as Hawk girl was from Thanagar. I know your wondering why I don't have those fancy wings, simple my mother was only half Thanagarian and never had a set of wings so neither do I. "We should all be prepared for anything we have to make sure that another war won't be started, and I think Blue Lantern should be in charge of this mission given her history with the Ambassador." He said.

"WHAT?!" Shouted Lightning Lad.

"Why does she get to lead on this mission Brainy she's still new!" He said pointing at me and I felt anger rise in my veins even the others were glaring at Lightning Lad's idiocy. I think it was time he was knocked down a peg or two. "My uncle just happens to be said Ambassador who trusts me completely and I'm also well equipped and able to handle Thanagarian combat." I said as he looked at me with both shock and fear. "Sorry." He said as he looked between me and his now standing behind me pissed off girlfriend, Saturn Girl who had a look that just screamed 'when this meeting was over your ass will be grass'. Hoping to remove the tension Brainy cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. "Moving on I suggest we all leave today, the peace summit is in two days so pack light." He said as he dismissed us to get packed.

An hour later we were packed and ready to go as we all boarded the ship and headed towards my other home. Thanagar.


End file.
